A Lil Trip To America
by Soul of Darkness
Summary: PG-13 for a little swearing. A group of 8 students from Hogwarts gets to go to America. There will Draco actually find love and turn good? My first REAL HP fic. Bare with me.


~~The idea just came to me. The groupies go to America.~~  
~~I own diddly skwat though I would like to own Draco. evil smirk~~  
  
A Little Trip To America  
  
"As you all know 8 students have the opportunity to go to America for the summer. When I draw someones name please go to my office I will be there when all the names are called. Number one. HARRY POTTER." Dumbledore said  
"Figures!" Draco yelled out.  
"HERMIONE GRANGER!" Dumbledore yelled out  
"RON WEASLEY!"   
"DRACO MALFOY!"  
"OLIVER WOOD!"  
"FRED WEASLEY!"  
"GOREGE WEASLEY!"  
"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! Will those people prosed to my office." Dumbledore said once he read out the names.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Dumbledores office~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"You lucky eight kids have won the trip to America for the summer. There you will be partnered up with someone from Hilltop Middle school. We have three chaparones. Professor Snape, Lupin and Barty Crouch. (I know I know he's supposed to be dead.) Our flight leave. And not broomsticks. Airplanes. Our flight leaves at 2:00 am tomorrow so go pack and get some sleep. Off you go." Dumbledore said  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~On the Airplane~*~*~*~*~*~  
When everyone sat by someone they started talking. Well Ron ditched Harry to sit next to Oliver and well Harry was stuck beside Draco so naturally they started cussing eachother off. "Your mamma's so fat Potter that she stuck a battery up her ass and said I got the power!" Draco said  
"Would you two shut up!" A muggle man yelled.  
  
When they arrived at the airport they couldn't believe their eyes. America was so different from London.   
  
~*~*~*~*~Rewind to 2:00 pm at Hilltop Middle school~*~*~*~*~  
'40 more minutes to survive the last day of school. 40 more minutes.' Rebecca thought   
A lady came on the PA and said, "Will the following students please proceed to the office: Rebecca Hamillton, Julie Watson, Alex Corvet, Emily Robarta, Robert Lisac, Dorra Winerfredd, Melanie Sheppareds and Camryn Flyd."  
'What'd I do now?' Rebecca thought looking at her friend Julie who got up too.  
On their way down to the office they met up with their friends that got called down too. "I wonder what we did." Camryn said.  
"I don't know but how did all of us get in trouble for the same damn thing?" Emily asked  
"Good question." Dorra said opening the door to the office.  
"Hello kids. I know that you want to know why you were called down here. Over the summer eight British students will be coming here to America and you eight will be showing them around." Mrs. D said  
"What are their names?" Robert asked  
"Well let me put it this way. You know the Harry Potter series? They're real and they're coming for a little visit." Mrs. D said  
The eight looked at eachother in amazment. "But wait we have to show them around all summer. It's like they're stalking us or something." Alex said.  
"Yes but you will get money and you will have to help them because they aren't used to America let along non-magical people. You will all be staying at the Holiday Inn hotel for the summer. You may still see your parents though. Please go get your things ready and come back here by 4:00 we have to be at the airport at 5:00 to pick them up." Mrs. D said  
The children nodded and left.  
  
~*~*~*~At the Airport~*~*~*~  
  
The group was there early because they were so excited. Rebecca was wearing her famous T-shirt that said 'I love my issues'. Her long black hair that was streaked electric blue was pulled back in a ponytail. Her fadded old jeanes looked their regular baggy selves. Camryn was wearing a plain blue tank top with a blue jean skirt. Her short auburn hair down. Robert was wearing an old T-shirt and cut up jeans. His brown hair in a mess as always. Julie with her black pants and her home made T-shirt. Her short black hair gelled up. Emily was wearing a black T that said 'Awww baby want it's bottle?' and a jean jacket. Her shorts looked like they needed a serious washing and her shoulder length blonde hair in braids. Alex's blonde hair looked really ugly because he gelled it up way too much. His baggy jeans and baggy T-shirt didn't look too good either. Melanie with her ghetto hair-do and ghetto jeans and tank top. And of course the 'punk' one of the group Dorra. With her all different colored hair and baggy pants and tight shirt.  
"These are our students from London. The partners are as follows:  
Camryn and Harry  
Melanie and Ron  
Rebecca and Draco  
Robert and Hermione  
Alex and Oliver  
Dorra and Neville  
Julie and Fred   
And Emily and Gorege.  
Please, group from America be nice to them and no groaning about who you're with for the summer.  
"Poor Rebecca stuck with the stuck up brat." Julie teased  
"Shut up. If he bugs me once I'll pull the best prank he'll be scared for life!" Rebecca said.  
"The one that you pulled on that Archie kid?" Julie asked  
"Yup. You got it." Rebecca replied  
  
~*~*~*~*~At the Hotel~*~*~*~*~  
"Anyone up for a game of truth or dare?" Julie said with a smirk on her face.  
"What's that?" Ron asked  
"Well, Truth is a personal question and Dare is something you have to do. But there's firewall. Then you can not do a dare or truth question but you have to take off an article of clothing." Emily explained  
"Ok." The hogwarts group said shaking their heads.  
"Emily, pick someone and I'll dare 'em." Dorra said.  
"Ok.... I pick.... Draco. Truth or Dare?" Emily said  
"Um... Dare." Draco said unasuringly   
"I dare you to go out in the hall with just your underwear on saying I'm a retard and my dad's one too." Dorra said  
"Firewall." Draco said taking a sock off  
"WOSE!" The group yelled.  
"Ya so?" Draco said  
The rest of the night was a blast. Everyone dared Draco cause they knew he would whimp out. He actually did one of the dare's which was to kiss Rebecca. Rebecca of course ran into the washroom and didn't come out for like a half an hour. When she finally came out everyone laughed. "Shut up." Rebecca said in an angry voice.  
"Rebecca you turn to dare someone." Camryn said  
"Hmmm... Ron. Truth dare or Angels in Heaven?" Rebecca said with a grin.  
"What's that?" Ron asked  
"You'll see if you pick it." Rebecca said slyly.  
The American group had huge grins on their face.  
"Fine. Angels in Heaven." Ron said  
"You have to kiss Hermione for 5 minutes." Rebecca said then the Americans burst out laughing.  
"Angels in Heaven is like a dare but you have to make-out with someone for 5 minutes." Rebecca said between laughs.  
For the five minutes the group talked while Ron did his lil dare. (lol)  
After the five minutes someone knocked on the door. When Dora opened it there stood a man with his boxers and fluffy pink bunny slippers. "You know people are trying to sleep!" the man said then left.  
"Night people." Robert said  
"Night." Everyone said  
  
~*~*~*~*The next Day*~*~*~*~  
The next day the American group had to take their "partners" for the summer to the mall. Even thought they could buy as much as they want some of them were dreading it. Like Rebecca. She knew that git Draco wouldn't know a damn thing about nothing in the mall. And Hermione would probably drag Robert to the book store.  
"We will be going to the mall today. The Americans will show the rest of you around. You will have unlimited spending money. You must be at the main entrance of the mall by 7:00." Mrs D. explained  
The American group gave out a silent YES! And nodded in agreement.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*AT the MALL*~*~*~*~*~  
"Remember be here by 7:00." Snape said sharply then walked off  
The group split. (~One thing!!! Um... I'm a huge Draco fan so he's kinda the main character of this story, so is Rebecca~)   
"Where are we going first?" Draco said in an irritated voice.  
"HMV if you ever heard of it." Rebecca said just as irritated  
"What do they sell there?" Draco asked  
"CD's DVD's posters things like that. If you've ever heard of them." Rebecca replied irritated  
"Yeah I've heard of them. They're stupid muggle things. Created by muggles for muggles." Draco said  
Rebecca had a feeling that this was going to be a very long day. She just had to bare with it and stay cool.  
  
~How was that for the first chapter?~  
~I know its kinda short.~  
~Tell me what you think. I need like three reviews to continue.~  
~Peace out!~  
~Oh ya! My first real Harry Potter fic. Bare with me!~ 


End file.
